postapocfandomcom-20200215-history
Emilie Zimmerli
Backstory Emilie Zimmerli had begun her 20’s on a high note. She had an optimistic look on life. She had always faced problems in her youth due to her albinism, but she never allowed them to get to her. By the time she was ten years old, she had become fluent in English. She preferred the language over her own solely because it sounded... Prettier. Her mother and father disagreed, but she didn’t really care. She was a free spirit. Before her world seemed to crash and burn around her, Emilie went off to America to study medicine, again much to her parents distaste. She wished to become a doctor, a pediatrician specifically. She had just turned twenty-six at the start of the apocalypse. Her internship at Massachusetts General Hospital in Boston had only started a month previously. She also worked night shifts at a local Wal-Mart. She hated the hours there, but it allowed her to pay her rent on her apartment. She didn’t own a car. She walked everywhere. She had to admit that after the apocalypse actually began, she would have killed for something other than her feet as a mode of transportation. After the apocalypse began her optimism left her. She figured after a week that her family was dead. She figured after a month that most of the world was as well. Emilie had become bitter. She had a no care attitude. This disease, she had learned from many long nights at the hospital, was deadly and incurable. There was nothing she could do. She left the safety of her apartment and ventured out into the world with whatever she could fit into her duffel bag. It was mostly canned vegetables and beans, clothes, and medicinal items such as pills, bandages, and feminine products. She had donned a single pair of rounded sunglasses that shielded her sensitive, pale blue eyes from the sun. She also had two modernized battle axes that her uncle made her hang in her living room. At that time, she had thought them gaudy and useless. Now, they offered her protection. She was glad her had forced her to wield them. Emilie often wondered if he would survive this back in Switzerland, but she couldn’t concern herself with that just yet. She had no real goal. She merely wanted to find people, someone to interact with. Her hope was that they’d bring back some of the goodness in her. She doubted it. She quite liked killing at this point. Regal Manchester Stadium After seven months of wandering through the Apocalypse, Emilie found herself inside of the Regal Manchester Stadium. Inside she has already found water and a couple packages of Sour Patch Kids. She is also hoping to find unpopped popcorn kernels inside of a stock room that is labeled 'Staff Only'. The building is dark, but she had the beam of a small flashlight to guide her. Little does she know, there are two others just outside of the building.Category:Characters